Manicomio Happy Tree
by bloodytokita
Summary: se imaginan a los personajes de happy tree friends locos... yo si
1. bienvenidos

**HTF: NO SON MIOS**

EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ERES TÚ

Imagina que estas en autobús privado, está lleno de personas con pantalones y camisas blancas, al igual que tu, estas en una carretera entre una zona boscosa en un día lluvioso, miras por la ventana y vez un letrero que dice "centro de rehabilitación mental Happy Tree " cuando llegas te llaman a ti y a otros compañeros que pasen a la oficina de la directora, tú y tus otros compañeros obedecen cuando llegan entran a una habitación bastante amplia de color blanca hay un escritorio color café con unos tulipanes y cierta cantidad de papeleo, notas un leve olor a incienso ves a dos mujeres una con cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura con ojos color café detrás de unos lentes y con una bata blanca y las manos metidas en los bolsillos (esa soy yo) y está mirando el patio atreves de una gran ventana y comienza a hablar.

-bienvenidos al centro de rehabilitación mental Happy Tree , pueden llamarlo manicomio si quieren, mi nombre es Nad soy la directora de este hospital y ella es mi asistente Kazuu –decía señalando a la otra mujer que era más pequeña, también tena una bata blanca con el cabello recogido en dos coletas altas y el cabello también lo tenía negro y estaba abrazando unos libros pero hay algo que te llama la atención de ella a partir de cada extremo de su boca se ve unas cortadas muy profundas y tienen bastantes puntadas (han visto a Sally del extraño mundo de Jack, así) podía decirse que la cortada le formaba una sonrisa pero ella era muy seria.

-un gusto-dijo ella

-e bien prosigamos, ustedes son los más capacitados y calificado para cuidar de nuestros pacientes mas… peligrosos, se los presentare de la escala del menos al más peligroso para ver si son capaces y podrían aceptar el trabajo…

Decía mientras sonreía diabólicamente mientras un trueno hacia su aparición.

Waaaa cada día subiré un loco diferente haci que esperen y dejen reviuws


	2. mole

Bien les presentaremos al menos peligroso

Mole:

Bien jamás logramos que hablara, literalmente hablaba cuando él quería, para lo único que hablaba es que decía que se quedo ciego gritaba y corría pero después para tranquilizarse hacia pinturas, muy buenas por cierto, extraño no?

Lo que lo hacía peligroso es que si lo encontrabas de malas te golpeaba con lo primero que encontraba y te golpeaba hasta matarte y si no encontraba nada te ahorcaba lentamente…

Y ese es el menos peligroso?-decía alguien detrás de ti que sonaba asustado

-lo es porque está muerto, un día unos de nuestros trabajadores bajaba de la azotea y se encontró con el este desquiciado lo asesino, vio la puerta abierta se adentro ahí y se quedo "ciego" empezó a correr para ver si encontraba la luz y entonces cayo.

-Porque nos dice esto si ya está muerto… decía un chico a tu lado

-por que quiero ver sus reacciones para que vea a lo que se enfrentan -dijo aquella chica con malicia

-y aparte no lo hemos dado de baja y es mi obligación decírselos -dijo con cierta indiferencia

-y ustedes que piensan


	3. Thothy

Thothy para su mala suerte el si está vivo el piensa que ustedes lo tienen aquí para que tarde o temprano le saquemos los ojos, es el dice señalando a una pantalla donde esta un chico tapando los ojos dicen "no, no me los quitaran son solos míos, la solución es que no lo miren a los ojos y todo estará bien

-y si lo vemos a los ojos

-te robara primero en los tuyos y los tendrá como sus trofeos a por cierto no le quiten su colección de ojos porque si no les pasara lo mismo

Dice señalando un rincón lleno de aquel vital liquido carmesí y los órganos

corto pero termine, ustedes hasta lo que han leído se quedarían a trabajar ahí díganme o soportaran


	4. Disco bear

El siguiente es Disco bear, es el paciente que más odio de todos mis pacientes, (aprieta los puños y frunce el seño) es el-les señala un chico de pelo naranja mientras bailaba con él los hombres no tienen problema…pero él tiene una gran obsesión con las chicas especialmente hermosas

-Que les hace-pregunto una chica nerviosa

-las viola eso si tienen suerte

-y-y s-si no

-las saca a bailar

Y-y eso es malo?

Míralo por ti misma

En la cinta corría una enfermera trabajando y se ve y oye la risa de alguien, la chica se voltea con evidente nerviosismo y entonces el está ahí la jala y le empieza de dar de vuelta s las saco a el patio y la aventó contra la reja esta se lastimo luego la aventó contra la pared y la chica comenzó a sangrar y el tonto le dijo

-o cariño no tienes buen ritmo inténtemelos de nuevo

Dicho y hecho la aventó contra el escritorio y hasta que se aburrió y se fue

La directora dijo: solamente los hombres lo cuidaran desacuerdo?

Todos asintieron

Les vuelvo a preguntar están dispuestos a trabajar aquí?


	5. cromarmot

Lo siento por la tardanza es que tenía problemas técnicos pero aquí vamos

Cro-Marmot

El por más que intenten jamás le hablara y jamás se moverá, pareciera que está congelado pero ese es su estado bueno si algo lo saca de su "shock" dijo la chica haciendo comillas con los dedos el te golpeara brutalmente cuando termina pareciera que estas aplastado como si te hubiera golpeado con un bate pero no les ira tan mal como cuando le intentaron cortar el pelo …si se preguntaron que paso, el peluquero termino con las tijeras en los ojos


	6. pop

Pop:

-Es el- dijo la directora mostrándoles a un hombre rubio y que pareciera que tuviera algo entra brazos, un cuidador le dio comida y Pop le dijo con una horrenda sonrisa: -shh no vayas a despertar al bebe- que es bastante peligroso, el enloqueció después de ver como su esposa y su pequeño hijo Cub murieron en una explosión y vio como sufrían quemados, el dice que todavía escucha como gritaban y lloraban y pedían que los ayudaran el no podía ir con ellos, no se lo permitieron había toda una pared de bomberos y le hablo a su esposa por su celular y esta le dijo:

Flash back

-muchas gracias y adiós… te extrañaremos mucho di adiós nene

El pequeño rio un momento y después otra explosión y escucho como los dos gritaron fuertemente, no pudo soportar ver los cadáveres hechos cenizas dicen que empezó a reír como lo que es… un loco y también lloro, abrazo los cuerpos y no hubo fuerza humana que pudiera despegarlo después de varios intento él se puso furioso y los soltó y asesino a todos en la habitación de manera cruel y grito: con que me quieren quitarme mi familia eh? No me dejare. Paro y puso cara como si escuchara algo

-eh, por favor no llores Cub hago esto por ti

Lo tuvieron que sedar con un dardo y termino aquí…

Jejeje que piensan dejen reviuws


	7. Handy

Handy:

Es el- dijo la chica señalando una pantalla, en la pantalla había un chico de pelo naranja quien estaba riendo como lo que es…un loco y también saltando y agitando los brazos y gritaba:

¡Han vuelto, mis brazos han vuelto!

(De ahora en adelante habrá flash back mientras narran la historia para hacerlo más dramático : B para diferenciar** así es narración** y así es escena)

**Antes… cuando era "sano" era un constructor, aquel día estaba trabajando**

Oye Handy, ya es hora de comer!

Si ya voy

**Según dicen, el estaba acostumbrado a comer en el filo del edificio**

Hermosa vista, ¿no Handy?

El con una sonrisa –si…

**Entonces, en ese día, en ese momento ocurrió un temblor él se pudo quedar sobre el edificio, pero su compañero a duras penas se aferraba a unos fierros salidos…**

**-¡**Handy, AYUDAME!

**-¡**NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGO, AGUANTA! ¡TOMA MI MANO!

**El chico tomo el brazo de su compañero, pero la plataforma cayó sobre él, lo aplasto y **

Handy se quedo con el brazo, cuando mandaron a los rescatistas el estaba viendo con detenimiento el brazo, empezó a reír y con su pistola de remaches le disparo a todo ser viviente

**Lo tuvieron que sedar para poder mandarlo aquí, me agrada un poco, cuando te toma confianza, el es tímido, y no se atreve confesarle su amor a unas de nuestras pacientes que les presentare luego….**

Termine este capítulo, bueno que les pareció y dejen reviuws


	8. mime

Mime

Bien, es el

En la pantalla había un chico de pelo azul y su esencia y aspecto recordaba a un mimo…el hacia mímica de... Como si estuviera apuñalando a alguien, cosa que daba escalofríos

**El antes era un payaso… tenía unos trajes muy coloridos, y era difícil hacerlo parar de hablar…el contaba extraños e interesantes cuentos de hadas hachos a base de mentiras**

Un acordeón sonaba mientras los espectadores ríen sujetándose el estomago

**Notaron que empezaba a enloquecer cuando ya casi nadie iba y repetía:**

-las mentiras son mi verdadera forma… ahora mi verdad está enterrada en cenizas**….**

**Sin darse cuenta se acostumbro a actuar, se extravió y estaba solo, una voz en su mente le decía**

¿no te das cuenta aun?

**Un dia estaba contando una historia de un país sumido en la oscuridad, la arruinada y destruida orquesta no tiene ni un solo espectador (en la mente de Mime)**

Ya te diste cuenta ¿no?

**El no se daba o no quería darse cuenta de que sus actuaciones eran absurdas**

Mime en una calle desierta tocando el acordeón, riendo y contando historias

**Las mentiras eran su verdadera bondad, su verdad está detrás de su sonrisa**

Voz en la mente de mime:

Intenta abrir los ojos

El empieza a gritar completamente solo

Mente de mime:

Observa tu apariencia… si esa la que ríe llorando, esa la que está en aquel espejo trisado, es tu imagen, tsk estas demente si eres el payaso demente

Miles de voces en su mente repitiéndolo miles de veces

"Payaso demente"

El cae y se toma la cabeza y grita: ¡PAREN!

**Unas personas se le acercaron y le preguntaron si estaba bien, después la policía resivio una llamada**

911 cuál es su emergencia…

a-yu-da

**el que hizo la llamada fue el único sobreviviente y cuenta las atrocidades que hizo **

el chico estaba escondido y escucho que mime dijo

Rueda por una colina, una manzana roja y muy madura, y se destruye en mil

**Cerca de una colina había tres cuerpos descuartizados **

Un pez azul medio muerto nada dando veletas en un lago, escupiendo burbujas, se disuelve y muere

**En el lago había el cadáver de un niño de suéter azul ahogado con un globo alrededor del cuello, cuando lo sedamos soltó un grito de ahí ya no habla y se volvió mimo**


	9. russel

Russel

Es el dijo señalando a un chico de pelo azul claro y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo, la mano amputada y una pata de palo, su esencia recordaba a un pirata esta riendo y gritando cosas como

¡Suban las velas! ¡Eleven anclas! Jajajajaja

El enloqueció así:

Flash back

**El antes era un marinero, era muy bueno, tenía un rango alto…**

-buen día teniente Russel

-buen día

**Todo iba perfecto, estaban cruzando el continente y en la mitad del trayecto hizo que el barco naufragara… él se quedo en la deriva junto con un compañero en una pequeña balsa**

¿Estás bien?

(Con voz ceca) si

No es cierto mírate, estas muy mal herido

No es nada

¿Seguro?

Si, teniente

**Días después, su compañero falleció**

Manuel, estas bien? Responde ¡RESPONDE!

**Apuesto que estar solo una semana y beber agua de mar lo enloqueció…pero lo que da mas miedo es…**

(Russel hablando con una voz en su mente )

Tengo hambre

Pues come algo

acaso no vez, no hay nada , estás loco de tan solo pensarlo, a si lo olvidaba, si estás loco, estas en mi mente je je

piensa lo que quieras, yo quiero comer… te tengo una solución

¿Cuál? ¿Qué comeré?

No preguntes que, si no quien

Te escucho…

**Si se preguntan que comió… se comió a su compañero, el dice que vio un barco de piratas…**

Ayúdeme!

Lo sentimos pequeño caníbal… pero no te ayudaremos si no te pareces a nosotros

¿parecerme?

**El pensó y pensó y al final comprendió, se arranco un ojo, se corto una mano y un pie… cuando los rescatamos estaba riendo a pesar del dolr, demostraba lo loco que estaba…**

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Dudas?

Porque con toda la sangre no atrajo un tiburón

Porque si no habrá historia XD

Si tiene dudas me las mandan y en el siguiente fic se las contesto


	10. Lumpy

Lumpy

Bien, es el… dijo señalando a un chico de pelo azul que estaba haciendo bizcos y sacando la lengua, la directora hablo pausadamente

El no es que está loco… tiene retraso mental… pero no quita que sea muy peligroso, todos saben que los retrasados mentales no pueden distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía, no encuentran la diferencia, no encuentran la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo… no se dejen engañar, puede parecer normal, pero es un mentiroso total, un mentiroso muy convincente, y creer en su mentiras costo sangre…

Flash back

**Un día su familia lo dejo viendo televisión… nos contaron que vio dos programas, uno de doctores y otro de magos…**

Mira como pican a esa chica con una aguja! Mira como la cortan a la mitad!

**Un día, dejaron la puerta abierta…**

Uuuuuujuju quiero ver!

**El escapo y a dos cuadras de su casa había una fiesta infantil, había un carro y vio que había un traje y sombrero de copa, el supo a la perfección que eran ropas de un mago**

Me pregunto si con esto me hare mago?

Oye amigo, no puedes estar aquí

¿Por qué? ¡yo quiero ser mago!

No…

No… tu no me lo impedirás

Eh?

**Lumpy le rompió el cuello al "mago" y se vistió con sus ropas, fue a la fiesta y…**

Miren niños llego el mago

¡Eeeee!

**El quería hacer un acto en especial…**

Para mi primer acto, necesítate a alguien…

Un niño levanta la mano y lo pasa hacia adelante

**Lumpy metió al niño a la caja, se podía ver su cabeza y sus pies entonces Lumpy tomo un serrucho y empezó a cortarlo…**

Ante la mirada de todos, el niño puso una cara de horror empezó a gritar y a patalear del dolor que le estaba provocando el serrucho… pero sin que le importara Lumpy siguió cortado hasta terminar y abrió la caja dejando caer las viseras del pobre niño y con una horrenda sonrisa dijo

¡tada!

**Se llevaron al niño al hospital y el los siguió… entro y recordó aquel programa de doctores, para no hacerles el cuento largo, pico y pico a una persona con una jeringa en el ojo…**

**Preguna, dudas o amenazas de muerte déjenlas ahí abajito wiii **


	11. Splendid

Splendid

Happy tree friends no son mios

En la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia, había un chico de pelo azul (x que todos tienen que ser peli azules 0-0) y por lo visto intentaba volar y decía "ay no, otra vez perdí mis poderes, ahora no podre enfrentarme a Splendont", el antes de enloquecer era un chico extraño, era un gran fanático de las historietas, pero especialmente de superman, les contare como enloqueció.

**Flash back**

**El antes, era un gran atleta… pero sus compañeros, muertos de la envidia, se burlaban de afición a las historietas, el realmente se avergonzaba…**

(Unos chicos detrás de Splendid)

Jajaja, Splendid es un chico realmente raro

Si jajajaja, no tiene vida

Splendid solo baja la mirada, cierra los puños fuertemente y aguanta las ganas de llorar

**Me cuentan que el realmente sufría mucho**

Splendid estaba en su habitación, solo, llorando en su habitación diciendo "¿soy un raro? ¿Un bicho extraño?

**Dicen que no hay mal que dure 100 años… o un cuerpo que lo aguante **

¡Basta! Ya no mas –decía al borde de un edificio y sin dudarlo alzo los brazos y salto

**Cuando cayó inmediatamente llamaron a una ambulancia, como verán lo pudieron rescatar, estuvo en coma unas semanas, cuando despertó tenia amnesia, no sabía quién era…, para entretenerlo le traían las historietas que tanto les gustaba, y le surgió una loca idea**

Yo… tengo que acabar con la crueldad del mundo

Yo… voy a ser el héroe de este lugar

Yo… lo haré con mis manos

Yo… lo haré con mis poderes 

**El empezó a creer que él era un súper héroe… pero como todo buen héroe tenía que mantener su identidad en secreto… cuando lo dieron de alta, salió a pasear y vio a un chico que se burlaba mucho de él y recodo lo que él hacía, todo mundo sabe que todo héroe tiene un super villano a quien enfrentar…y lo llamo Splendont, el tenía que acabar con esplendont… asesino a todos lo Splendonts y si cree que eres Splendont te asesinara**

**Dudas? Déjenlas en los reviuws, si no me siento como mime, nada mas contando historias a lo loco T.T**


	12. sniffles

Sniffles no es mío, es de mondo media…

Siento la tardanza, tuve bloqueo de escritor…osease se me seco el cerebro pero bueno aquí vamos…

En la pantalla se veía a un chico de pelo azul claro con lentes negros que se estaba balaceándose y tomándose la cabeza, mirando hacia todos los lados, murmurando cosas como "lo siento, perdón, ya déjenme" "por favor, váyanse", se levanto y grito ¡ YA NO MAS! ¡NO QUIERO JUGAR!

La directora comenzó a hablar y a relatar la historia

*flash back*

**Ante, cuando era "sano" era un doctor reconocido.**

-Buenas tardes doctor Sniffles

-buenas tardes….

**Un día alguien llego a su oficina…Alguien extraño, quien le propondría una interesante propuesta **

Buenas tardes doctor Sniffles

Buenas tardes señor, disculpe si sueno grosero, pero tengo muy poco tiempo, le pido que sea rápido

Oh claro, apuesto que le interesara mucho-dijo con una sonrisa – he escuchado , que a usted le interesa el campo de investigación, compre un orfanato, adivine que hay ahí…

Niños…

Yo preferiría llamarlos "conejillos de indias"-hizo una larga pausa y dijo- oh! Creo que le he quitado mucho tiempo…

¡NO! Espere… lo escucho

**Aquel extraño sonrió, sabía que Sniffles había caído en sus redes, estaba prohibido experimentar con niños, llego el día que tenía que ir al orfanato, era un lugar bastante tétrico, casi no llegaba la luz del sol, ya que estaba en lo más profundo del bosque… a Sniffles le remordió un poco la conciencia al ver a los niños…**

**(niños)**

¡lo estábamos esperando doctor!

¡estamos muy contentos de que haya venido!

¿quiere jugar?

**Como dije… a Sniffles le remordió mucho la conciencia, pero su amor a la ciencia podía mas, el dia que hizo el primer experimento , uso una técnica macabra, hacia a los niños jugar girar girar, y el que perdia de "castigo" lo llevaban al sotano, los niños que perdían sonreían al ir a su cruel destino, sin saber lo que les esperaba …ahí los recibían los doctores sonriendo,escondiendo detrás de ellos bisturíes y armas de punzo cortantes…una noche Sniffles estaba durmiendo y escucho risas de niños, el pensó que eran los que quedaban por matar… pero al fijarse reconoció que eran los que el había matado, los niños se pusieron alrededor de el a jugar girar girar, el no podía escapar…**

Aléjense ustedes están muertos!

**Los niños solo rieron y dijeron:**

¡juguemos!

¡si a que!

Como a mi e sacaron los ojos, juguemos a sacar ojos

Como a mi me cortaron los brazos, arranquemos brazos

Sniffles: No aléjense, váyanse

Solo con una condición

Sniffles: c-cual

**Aquella noche Sniffles asesino a todos menos a los niños…pero el aun sigue viendo a los niños..**

Bien ya termine que tal! Dejen reviuws


	13. Cuddles

Cuddles no es mio es de mondo en media

La cámara mostraba a un chico rubio de ojos azules acostado en el piso, tenía un conejito de peluche amarillo manchado de sangre, el chico miraba sonriente a su compañera (luego les digo quien es)

Directora: Cuddles, es un obsesivo compulsivo y su historia es la siguiente:

Flash back

**El antes tenía una amiga, ella no lo sabía, pero él la amaba**

Cuddles:Hola!

¿?: Hola conejo amarillo!

**El amaba la sonrisa de aquella chica, ella jamás paraba de sonreír**

Hoy te vez mas contenta de lo normal

Es que encontré el amor

**Al oir esto Cuddles no pudo mas…**

Ne neee, sabes eso no me gusta…

¿eh?

Yo te amo

**Al oir esto la chica se sorprendio**

Este es mi lugar, yo soy tu lindo conejito amarillo, si alguien atreve quitarte de mi lado ,yo preferiría** , devorarte**!

**Cuddles enterró un cuchillo en el estomago de aquella chica, haciendo que se desangrada **

Ne neee, ahora estaremos juntos por la eternidad

Fin del flash back

Bien, esa ue la historia del pobre conejito amarillo machado de rojo, dejen reviuws :D


	14. Giggles

Giggles es de mondo media

En la pantalla se veía a una chica que dormía junto a Cuddles, quien no dejaba de mirarla, tenía una ligera sonrisa, el pelo de color rosa.

La directora comenzó a hablar

Ella logro lo imposible, hizo que Cuddles olvidara a la chica que asesino, Cuddles dice que su sonrisa es más hermosa y ella no quiere dejar de reír, pero cuidado si los quieres separar…a ella no le gusta a su tierno conejito y el piensa que a lado de gigles es su lugar y ella enloqueció de una manera cruel

***flash back***

**Antes ella era una niña normal como cualquier otra de 8 años, pero un día en su casa hubo un horrendo accidente, su casa comenzó a incendiarse, por suerte ella estaba en el patio de su casa jugando con su preciada muñeca de trapo que ahora abrazaba fuertemente, la gente se arremolinaba a ver aquel horrendo espectáculo, de su casa su madre, la persona que ella mas quería, se arrastraba llena de dolor ya que estaba totalmente calcinada, no tenia ojos, ya le habían explotado por el intenso calor (neta eso sucede)estaba soltando largos y grandes alaridos de dolor, para finalmente morir , en ese momento giggles empezó a reír y dijo:**

¿Por qué no ríen? ¡Riamos todos!

¿?: ¡Niña! ¿Acaso estás loca?

**La chica paro de reír y se avalanzo a la señora y la avento al fuego, tomen nota, si giggles no rei algo malo pasara**

**¿Qué pasa?-preguntas**

**Kazuu te responde: te dibuja una- señala su cicatriz en forma de sonrisa alrededor de su boca**

**Dejen reviuws :D**


	15. Nutty

Nutty es de mondo media

En la pantalla se veía un chico de pelo verde, tenía una camisa de fuerza, hasta el momento él era el única que usaba una, uno al ver su habitación no se preguntaría el por qué, las paredes blancas que eran colchones estaban arañadas, el chico caminaba de un lado al otro, desesperado, como si buscara algo, daba nervios verlo, tenía un ojo verde y orto amarillo, su traje tenia pegado unos cuantos caramelos y su locura se debía a la siguiente

***flash back***

**Antes el era un niño normal enloqueció a los 8 años, el no tenia papa pero si tenía mama, una que quería mucho, el no tenía amigos, pero a él eso no le importaba, TODO lo que necesitaba lo encontraba en su mama**

Niño x: rarito!

**Su mama se acostumbraba a regalarle un dulce al día, de eso vivía, de dulces, era una familia pobre, pero eso no le quitaba su sonrisa, su mama estaba enferma un día su mama murió, pero no una muerte cualquiera, ella murió de necrosis celular (búsquenlo en google)en las extremidades y en la cabeza, ya nada se podría hacer, habrá algo que enloquezca más que ver a tu ser más querido morir y pudriéndose lenta y dolorosamente , ella murió con una paleta (la que tiene nutty en la cabeza ) en sus podridas manos, el en el hospital salió corrindo y literalmente mordió a todo el que veía, por eso llego aquí…**

**Waaaaa se que realmente fue un fiasco!pero creo que se me seco el cerebro, dejen reviuws porfisssss!**


	16. petunia

Petunia es de mondo media

En la pantalla se podía ver a una chica de pelo azul que se lavaba las manos con demasiada fuerza al grado de lastimarse, te llama la atención que tenía una venda cubriendo todo su brazo, decía que todo estaba sucio

***Flash back***

**Antes Petunia era una chica como cualquier otra, un día ella organizo una salida con sus amigas, tenían que cruzar el desierto pero el auto se descompuso a la mitad de la nada pero por suerte llego una camioneta oxidada o más bien una grúa, y las llevo a un pueblo cercano que era horrible, las casas de madera tenían las ventanas rotas, incluso se podía ver a un perro muerto en medio de una, la gente era gento horrenda, llena de verrugas y suciedad y eran muy obesas, se pusieron a caminar alrededor del pueblo, Petunia se separo del grupo, quería ir al baño y sus amigas la esperaron afuera, era un lugar asqueroso pero se aguanto, pero al asomarse por la rendía de la puerta pudo ver como los habitantes de aquel lugar estaban asesinando a sus amigas y después las aventaron por un tubo que sobresalía del piso, ella en eso escapar pero se dio cuenta que la rodeaban y su única salida fue aventarse por el tubo, quedo inconsciente, pero al despertar estaba en medio de sangre y trozos de carne, salió como pudo y se adentro a una cocina del lugar cuando abrio la llave del agua lo único que salió fue lodo se lavo con una fibra de metal, pero al ver que no funcionaba se paso un pela papas… asesino a todo ser viviente del pueblo….**

**Que les parecio, también miren mi imagen, la hice yo, soy yo versión loca**


	17. lammy

Lammy ES DE MONDO MEDIA

No se podía ver nada en la cámara, estaba apagada

Directora: ni se molesten, ella está en el hospital, alguien la ataco 7w7 pero aquí esta su foto

En la foto se podía ver una chica de pelo blanco y largo con ojos color purpura y un pepino en brazos

*Flash back*

**Ella enloqueció de una manera asquerosa, ella era hija de una familia rica y se quedo huérfana,quedo a cargo de su tia que como divercion le hacia comer cosas asquerosas, ella poco a poco se acostumbro, en aquella elegante mansión que olia a podrido la ultima cena comenzaba como siempre con horrible comida en la mesa, asesino a su tia (se la comio) y quedo acargo de mantener la mansión, tenia dos sivientes y un cocinero, ay de ti si no la respetabas con honor a la "maravillosa Lammy"pensaba que toda la comida del mundo era solo para ella, **

Lammy: cómanlos de una sola mordida, creo que sastifecha estoy pero no puedo parar,necesito mas espcia para la comida, miren el pálido resplandor del veneno mortal, es la mejor especia para lo platillos principales

Sirviente: si mi señora

Lammy: mira y aprende, se come hasta los huesos, pero si no es suficiente muerde los platos ¡ah! Mi lengua esta en total felicidad, que bien que la cena todavía no termina

**Era una desgracia si la llegabas a traicionar**

Chef: señora, no se si me pueda dar unas vacaciones

Lammy: ers un inútil!

**Respetala con honor, los traidores tiene que pagar la consecuencia de sus actos**

Lammy: ah que deliciosa comida la de hoy,coi todo de una sola mordida, el menú de hoy fue realmente especial, el palido cabello del chef le da una sazon especial, perfecto para una ensalada, se come todo hasta los huesos, oh mi mayordomo ¿a que sabras?

**El castillo fue abandonado (se comio a todos)solo quedaba ella, pero todavía no estaba satifecha**

Lammy: *llorando*a que sola estoy necesito compañía

**Su única compañía fue un pepino al que llama y jamás se despega de el, mirando su mano derecha sonrio y dijo**

Todavía hay cosas que comer

**La peor comida para ella era ella misma,ahora conoce todos los sabores del mundo**

***fin del flash back***

Ty: por curiosidad ¿Qué comia?

Directora: seguro que quieres saber *tu asientes*

**DESAYUNO**

El jugo,16 clases de hierbas mixtas

Copos de maíz,tiene hierro solamente

Veneno de sopa de champiñones

Ensaladas cocidas caprichosamente por el chef

Brioche especial por parte del mayor domo

Variedad de frutas que esta fuera de temporada

**COMIDA**

Puerros a la parilla

Rosa Carpaccio de pulpo (con todo y tinta)

Berenjena a la plancha

Pan cualquiera que sea al horno por parte de la criada

Especial de helado de batata

**CENA**

ensalada hecha caprichosamente por el chef

pasta vermicelli

surtido de CENSURADO

Galette barroso

Sopa de CENSURADO

Vino rojo (bueno es sangre)

**MERIENDA**

CENSURADO

CENSURADO

CENSURADO

CENSURADO

CENSURADO

Espero que no les enferme el menú, dejen reviuws


	18. Flippy

Bloody: omg ya es el capítulo final!Seguro se preguntaran que paso con shifty y Lifty y no olvidemos a Flaky, pues si han leído mi perfil habrán encontrado que próximamente habrá una historia que se llamara Paraíso destruido: saga wonderland, pues esa va a hacer la locura de Flaky, por eso les pediré que sean pacientes pero aquí les traigo la historia de Flippy que hasta que conquiste el mundo será de monda media

**FLIPPY/FLIPQY**

En la pantalla se veía a un chico sentado en medio de una habitación con paredes hechas de colchones, las paredes estaban rasgadas, el chico tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y el pelo del mismo color verde

Directora: El tiene estrés postraumático, bipolaridad y personalidad múltiple, todo un estuche de monerías (no se confundan bipolaridad y personalidad múltiple no es lo mismo)

Bipolaridad: cambios de estado de ánimo bruscos

Personalidad múltiple: que el sujeto tiene más de una personalidad

Bloody: pueden confiar en la información me lo dijo mi sicólogo :D como sea sigamos

Directora: el enloqueció de una manera muy cruel…

*flash back*

**Antes cuando era "sano" era un chico normal de 15 años, era un huérfano y vivía en un orfanato, entonces se desato un hecho terrible, el general Tiger había desencadenado una guerra sangrienta, llamaron a todos a enlistarse a la guerra hombres, mujeres y niños, él no quería participar pero lo obligaron, una vez visito un pueblo que había sido víctima de la guerra, había escombros y entre ellos se podían ver cuerpos, uno que otro putrefacto o calcina sin olvidar las heridas de balas y cuchillos que habían causado la muerte de personas inocentes, las pocas paredes que quedaban de pie tenían marcas de balas y sangre derramada, quedaban solamente pocos sobrevivientes, que estaban mal heridos, lo único que lo mantenía "vivo" era el recuerdo de una niña pelirroja que vivía en una mansión muy cerca de su orfanato en las cercanías de un bosque, el se prometió un día hablarle, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte olor a sangre y cuerpos en estado de putrefacción, acelero el paso hacia donde se encontraba sus únicos amigos en aquel lugar llamado guerra, eran dos chicos huérfanos y hermanos se trataban de Sneaky de 15 años, el era una persona seria y muy madura para su edad y mouse K-boom de 8 años solamente, pero eso no le quitaba lo sonriente y valiente que era, a todos les agradaba por ser el único infantil y travieso, estos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, eran dos personas realmente agradables, ellos tenían encomendada una misión, asesinar al causante de todo esto, asesinar a el general Tiger, su cuartel secreto estaba internado en la selva, ellos se separaron del grupo, pero encontraron el cuartel primero que el ejército, ellos eran pequeños pero muy hábiles, los mejores de su clase, asesinaron a muchos guardias, pero todo se complico y tuvieron que huir, pero el mismo general Tiger atrapa a mouse K-boom por el cuello, le saca los ojos y lo degolla sin piedad alguna Sneaky y Flippy estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol muy robusto viendo horrorizados el espectáculo, Sneaky sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su hermano**

Flippy: nooo! Te mataran!

Sneaky: eso ya lo se pero vengare la muerte de mi hermano es venganza o nada!

Flippy: Sneaky!

**Sneaky se abalanza hacia el general Tiger y tan solo le da una puñalada en el brazo pero muere baleado, Flippy se queda paralizado, se sentía incompetente, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y escucha una voz ronca y fuerte sin el mas mínimo rastro de miedo que le dijo:**

¿Quieres parar esto?

*voz débil y quebradiza de flippy* si…

¿Quieres sobrevivir?

Si

¿Quieres vengarlos?

Si

Todo esto esta en tus manos…yo soy tu…tan solo déjame salir…

Si

**Sus latidos se aceleraron, sus ojos cambiaron de un color verde a un amarillo neón , su sonrisa se volvió en una sonrisa torcida, los dientes se volvieron puntiagudos y dio inicio a la matanza, mato cruelmente a todos a pesar de las heridas que le hicieron a el, incluso mato a el general Tiger, se dieron cuenta de su locura cuando regreso…era el mismo de siempre, para celebrar su regreso hicieron un desfile…con fuegos artificiales, esto le recordó a la guerra y asesino a todo ser viviente…**

***Fin del Flah back***

Directora: nadie lo quiere cuidar…solo yo lo cuido, no se si ustedes lo quieran cuidar, me harían un gran favor…la ultima es Zerna

**Zerna**

Bien no me culpen,quería aparecer, soy yo pero me pondré Zerna si Bloody=Zerna

La pantalla mostraba a una chica de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo tenia desordenado como consecuencia de que un peine no haya pasado jamás por esa cabellera, tenia un fleco "emo" y el único ojo que se le veía estaba cerrado, sus muñecas estaban encadenadas detrás de su espalda, las paredes estaban desgarradas y tenían manchas de sangre que erqan testigos silenciosos de momentos de crueldad, se podía ver en su rostro un bosal al estilo "Hanibal Lekgter" ella estaba arrodillada, entonces las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su ojo color carmín, entraron dos chicos de cabello negro (Bill y Andy) que con miedo le daban un gran bistec ( *7*)

Zerna: tranquilo, no muerdo

Bill: si, si muerdes

Zerna: tu sabes mi lema, comer masoquistas no es divertido

Andy: ¡no somos masoquistas!

Zerna: claro que lo son…odian el miedo que les produzco, tsk deberían de haber dejado la rendija

Bill: recuerda que te comiste el brazo de aquella persona

Zerna: fue divertido

Directora: no sabemos su causa de enloquecimiento pero la encontramos en medio de cadáveres y estaba saltando la cuerda con un intestino…

Jajaja dejen reviuws, nunca he saltado la cuerda con un intestino…un dia lo voy a intentar 7w7 habrá otro capítulo pero no va a hacer de un personaje, si no el porque hice este fic.


	19. una inspiracion de Pesadilla

Pesadilla

Sé que a nadie le va a interesar pero esta es la razón de porque hice esta historia, por una pesadilla (osease a quien se le ocurre dormirse con canciones escalofriantes de vocaloid, si a mí) pero veo que a muchos le gusto, lo recuerdo perfectamente por lo escalofriante que soy Zerna

Tenía los ojos cerrados, mis manos sentía una superficie plana y fría, supuse que estaba en el piso, un liquido viscoso y caliente caía en mi mejilla, sin saber porque "quería mantener los ojos cerrados*entonces escuche la voz de una anciana desagradable que hablaba con un hombre.

-Esa chiquilla es bastante problemática, con esto debió aprender la lección

-Que le hiciste

-anf, solo le agujere el cráneo un par de veces

-¿con que?

-con un taladro

_acaso eso no es ilegal

-lo justificamos como un método medico, has oído de la trepanación, esa pero sin anestesia, lo encubrimos que es para su piedra de la locura y su epilepsia, todo mundo cree que necesita ayuda, pero mira el frio que hace aquí, no puede pasar tanto tiempo aquí y esta es la manera rápida para tranquilizarla, ¡mírala! Es la lunática del año, no te preocupes, el instrumental es dantesco, recuerda, un agujero alivio todos los problemas

-¿torturándola?

-exacto! Si no que dirían de mi, ¡la gente habla! Soy vieja y eh tirado la toalla, así que guarda lealtad y no le digas a nadie, ahora vámonos, el frio me está matando

-si mi excelencia

Seguí en el piso, y escuche una extraña voz

-¿acaso te vas a quedar todo el día? Haz hecho entradas más elegantes, deberías agradecer de que no te has roto nada

Me levante para ver quién era el que me hablaba, me asuste al ver a un enorme gato gris descarnado de la cola y las patas, por el miedo me hice hacia atrás y choque con algo, era una silla eléctrica, al ver macabro artefacto corro hacia una esquina, y entonces vuelvo a sentir un liquido cálido y viscoso sobre mi mejilla, levanto la vista y vi que lo que caía era sangre y venia de la punta de un taladro que atravesaba la pared y había sangre alrededor, como si las paredes sangraran, entonces escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí, tenía un acento español y estaba detrás de mí, era una mujer , con un sombrero negro de copa que al mimo tiempo tenia enterrada un naipe en la cabeza, no le podía ver los ojos por culpa de este, tenía un vestido rojo de terciopelo, una mano estaba cubierta por un elegante guante negro la otra era una mano mecánica, hecha de un metal color oro, ella tenía una tez casi blanca

-jajaja me sorprende no hayas salido corriendo y gritando

-¿! Quien eres tú ¡? ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica solamente rio y dijo en un ton burlón

-¿yo soy la que tiene una carta en la cabeza y tu eres la que tiene problemas de memoria? Ajaja

-esto no es gracioso, por favor respóndeme

-bien bien, estamos en el segundo lugar más divertido del mundo

-se mas clara por favor

-estamos en un manicomio

-no, eso no puede ser posible

-oh! Claro que si-ella se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, que era n dos pesadas puertas de metal

-a dónde vas ¡espera!

-voy a darte tus anheladas respuestas, solo pregunta por mí, la sombrerera

-¿sombrerera? ¿Acaso eso no es de Alicia?

-si…digamos que no eres la persona más original del mundo

-¡oye espera! –no pude alcanzarle, cuando salí no había rastro de ella, como si hubiera desaparecido, empecé a recorrer los pasillos de aquel hospital ¿Qué tiene de divertido? Era algo que yo no sabía, los habitantes de aquel lugar me asustaban, gritaban si me les acercaba y el único que me pude acercar fue el que mas me asusto

-¡el plan era matarnos!-repetía una y otra vez, entonces me acerque a dos trabajadores

-disculpa ¿no sabes a donde se fue la sombrerera loca?-uno puso una cara de interrogación mientras el otro me contesto con amabilidad-no, no la he visto

-gracias ¿A dónde se habrá metido?

Gire hacia un pasillo y el mismo gato gris apareció y me dijo

-te recomiendo que te quedes a escuchar un rato, hay cosas muy interesantes por escuchar

Me dispuse a escuchar y lo que dijeron me horrorizo

-quien es la sombrerera

-vamos hombre, sabes que todo mundo aquí está loco, esa es la locura de ella

La plática fue interrumpida ya que por el altavoz se escucho

-atención a todos los trabajadores, atrapen a Zerna

El gato me dijo

-yo te recomiendo que corras

Hice lo indicado pero me atraparon y a duras penas me pudieron poner una camisa de fuerza, mis brazos fueron inmovilizados pero logre escapar, me escondí dentro de un ropero dentro de una habitación que en medio tiene una cama que tenia correas capaces de inmovilizar a cualquiera y escuche la voz de aquella horrenda anciana y le dijo a dos hombres

-esta chiquilla me mordío! Acaso no le enseñaron respeto, pero aprenderá con sangrías, escuche que algunas condiciones mentales se curan con sangría, pongámoslas a trabajar

El hombre le contesto

-un buen puñado enfermera, déjemela ponerlas

-¡no, no, no! ¡yo! ¡Que le duela!

De la puerta vi que sacaron a alguien igual que yo, que incluso entre 5 hombre no podían mantenerla quieta, esa yo gritaba y pataleaba la subieron a la cama pero entonces mordió a todos con unos dientes puntiagudos (como los de flippy pero peor)el cuarto estaba lleno de sangre, la otra yo estaba disfrutando la esena , las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, entonces se acerco al closet donde estaba yo, la abrió de un golpe y fue cuando desperté

Mi mama dijo que esa noche me movi mas de lo normal…por fis no piensen que estoy loca


End file.
